


Baby Talk

by mar_dlr



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_dlr/pseuds/mar_dlr
Summary: Felicity is pregnant and Oliver has taken to talking to their baby every night.





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for Queen family stories, particularly pregnant Felicity and expectant dad Oliver, and this idea just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy!

It started the night after Felicity told Oliver she was pregnant. Not the night of because they were too busy, ahem, celebrating. (They celebrated three times that night.) Felicity was lying in bed reading on her tablet when Oliver climbed into bed beside her. He pulled his pillow down next to her waist and laid his head over his arm on the pillow. He rested his hand on her still-flat stomach and spoke.

“Hi baby.” Oliver said softly, a smile gracing his lips.

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked.

“I’m speaking to our baby. I know he or she can’t hear me yet but I want our baby to get to know my voice so that when we finally get to meet him or her, he or she will know that I’m their father.” Oliver replied.

Felicity felt her heart swell with love for this man. She didn’t think it was possible to love Oliver more than she already did but everyday he found ways to make her fall deeper in love with him. Felicity was so happy and so excited to be having a baby. A baby with Oliver. There was absolutely no one else in the world she would rather do this with.

Oliver cleared his throat and continued. “Hi baby. My name is Oliver Queen and I’m your dad. I’m also the mayor of Star City by day and the Green Arrow by night. But we can talk about that more when you’re older.”

Every night that they weren’t too exhausted from their efforts to save their city, Oliver would lay his head down next to Felicity’s stomach and speak to their baby. Felicity would card her fingers through his hair and listen. Some nights it would only be a five-minute talk, other nights it would be longer. Felicity would drift off to sleep to the sound of her husband talking to their baby about anything and everything.

Oliver never spoke in detail about what he did as the Green Arrow. But he did speak about the members of the team and why they were so important.

“Your Uncle John Diggle is the best man I have ever known. He has saved my life more times than I can count, in more ways than one. He is strong and loyal and decent and he will be there for you no matter what.”

“Your Uncle Quentin Lance has lost a lot. And he has had more than his fair share of struggles. But he never gives up. Even when he feels like he is at his lowest he always picks himself back up and tries again.”

Oliver wanted their baby to know that there were many people who would care for and about him or her.

“Your Aunt Thea is an amazing woman. She is smart and fiesty. And she loves fiercely. She is going to spoil you rotten. She is so excited to meet you and has already bought you so many things. I think we’ll need a new house just to fit it all.”

Oliver and Felicity decided to keep the sex of their baby a surprise. They would be happy either way. All that mattered to them was that their baby be healthy. Thea had protested a little because she said it made shopping more difficult. It resulted in her just buying two of everything.

“Your big brother William is pretty impatient to meet you. You’re going to love him just as much as he already loves you. William is kind and thoughtful and he is always going to be there to protect you, offer you advice, listen to you, and commiserate with you when you’re mad at me and your mom. Which I suspect will be pretty often in your teenage years. I can’t wait to see your relationship grow over the years. Lean on each other. Speaking from experience, there is no bond quite like that between siblings.”

Some nights Oliver would talk about work and the goings-on at city hall.

“The mean man on city council doesn’t want to support our plan to protect a heritage building on the outskirts of downtown. He would rather support the developer who wants to tear the place down and build a luxury condo tower. I would like to punch him in the face. Kick if you think that’s a good idea.”

There was nothing from the baby. Oliver turned his head towards Felicity.

“Don’t look at me.” She said. “I have no control over whether or not our baby kicks. I guess he or she knows that employing fisticuffs would not be the best solution to this problem.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his wife before turning back to their baby.

“Okay, you’re probably right.” As if on cue, their baby kicked.

Some nights Oliver would tell their baby all about that night’s football game, baseball game, or hockey game. Felicity fell asleep very easily on those nights.

On Felicity’s favourite nights Oliver would talk to their baby about his parents or Tommy. Felicity always stayed up to listen to the whole thing because sometimes Oliver would tell stories that she had never heard before. Like the day his father taught him how to ride a bike. His father had been so busy at work at Queen Consolidated but after weeks of barely seeing him, he finally spent a few uninterrupted hours with Oliver. Or how Moira enrolled him in dance lessons as a child because she thought it was necessary in order for him to be a proper gentleman. He hated those lessons and thus his vow of never dancing was born. (He broke that vow at his and Felicity’s wedding reception, because as with all things, Felicity was the exception.)

“You would have loved your Uncle Tommy and he would have adored you. He would take you out for the afternoon, maybe to the zoo or the playground, give you tons of sugar and then bring you back to us and leave us to deal with the aftermath of your sugar high and crash.”

Oliver of course spoke to their baby about Felicity. “Your mom is the most incredible woman in the world. She is beyond smart, stubborn, and so loving. She has the biggest heart of any one I’ve ever known. And she already loves you so very much.”

Felicity cried that night. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

“Tonight I’m going to tell you about the first time I saw your mom.”

Felicity thought she already knew this story but was surprised to hear that the first time Oliver saw her took place more than two years before the day they actually met.

“That night I smiled for the first time in a long time. Little did I know that that cute blonde who talked to herself would one day become the love of my life.” Oliver smiled at Felicity, eyes soft, before leaning up to kiss her.

On Valentine’s Day the talk was very brief. “Hi baby. I don’t have much to say tonight. I just wanted to ask you to please cover your ears while your mom and I do some adult things.”

Felicity laughed and shook her head at Oliver.

“I don’t want our baby to hear or know what we’re doing. If I have my way, he or she won’t know about it at all and will never ever do it period.”

“Oliver!” Felicity admonished him before he gave her a whole different reason to call out his name.

One night Felicity was left stunned by what Oliver was telling their baby. Oliver Queen was making a pop culture reference. Yes, it was to a show that had long since left the air, but still. It was practically unprecedented.

“There was a sitcom called _Friends_ which was about a group of, you guessed it, friends. Well one episode, one of the characters, Ross, had to go to the hospital and he left his baby son Ben in the care of his two best friends, Chandler and Joey. Chandler and Joey decided to take Ben out. Unfortunately, they ended up forgetting Ben and leaving him on the bus. They eventually found him at the bus company’s lost and found. But there was a slight problem. There were two babies there and they didn’t know which baby was Ben. In the end it all worked out and they got Ben safely back to Ross. I’m telling you this story because I want you to know something. I could never ever forget you. And even though we haven’t met yet, I know you. I would know you anywhere. Because you are my baby. You will always be my baby. I will always love you and be there for you. I will always protect you and champion you. That is my solemn vow. Because I’m your dad.”

Felicity had tears streaming down her cheeks by the end of Oliver’s speech. She was so happy and so excited to be having a baby. A baby with Oliver. There was absolutely no one else in the world she would rather do this with.


End file.
